


Spencer Makes A Bad Choice

by BetweenKandM



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bottom Spencer Reid, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Derek Morgan, Established Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, F/M, Little Spencer Reid, M/M, Mommy Jennifer JJ Jareau, Non-Sexual Age Play, Paddle, Protective Derek Morgan, Protective Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Spanking, Top Derek Morgan, Top Jennifer JJ Jareau, ddlb, little!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenKandM/pseuds/BetweenKandM
Summary: Spencer is a little and Derek is his Daddy, JJ is his Mommy. Derek and Spencer are dating.Spencer gets in trouble after lying to the team and approaching an armed Owen without a weapon of his own.Set around S3E16 Elephant's MemoryUniverse altered: JJ did not go on this case, but was home with Will and Henry.Contains spanking and age play, don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Derek Morgan, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Spencer Makes A Bad Choice

“Yo, Reid! You want a ride home or not?” Morgan barked from across the bull pen, his keys in his hand and an impatient look on his face. 

Spencer flinched at the question. It wasn’t really a question. It was Morgan’s polite way of saying “get your ass in the car, now” without giving away their dynamic to the rest of the team. He gave Garcia a small smile as she rubbed his arm, trying to soothe the worried look on her face. He loved the team but not everyone needed to know what he and Morgan did in their free time. 

“I can take you home instead, if you’d rather?” Garcia offered, nothing but concern for the younger man present across her face. 

Penelope Garcia was way too perceptive for her own good - although what did he expect working with a bunch of profilers and one super nosey tech analyst - Spencer thought as he assured her that he really was fine with the other man driving him home. He just wished that Morgan really was taking him home instead of to his doom. 

Spencer was exhausted, physically and mentally, and just plain miserable. He really didn’t understand why every one, especially Derek, was so upset with him. He knew what it was like to be bullied so ruthlessly in school - no one else on the team seemed to understand that - and he knew that Owen didn’t need to die that day. Spencer knew that his plan was the only way to get Owen alive and he was relatively certain that Owen wouldn’t have shot him. 

Not wanting anyone to ask any questions he walked by Morgan’s side through the building but once they were clear of the front door Spencer sped back to the car in an effort to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. The lanky man used his spare key to climb into the front seat, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes while he waited for Derek to catch up. He yelled in surprise when Morgan knocked on the passenger door window instead of settling into the driver's seat like he normally would. 

“Back seat, kid.” Derek decreed, gesturing for Reid to move. 

“What? Why!? It’s just the two of us!” Reid made no move to get out of the car as he gaped at the older man. 

“Because, little boys that make bad decisions don’t get to sit up front. Now, move.” Those last two words were spoken almost like a growl and Spencer found himself complying. 

Spencer did his best to blink back the tears that threatened to surface as Morgan buckled him into his new spot in the back seat. He didn’t understand why Derek was being so mean to him, he just wanted to sit in the front seat. His righteous indignation was slowly slipping away into guilt and self pity as Derek started the car. 

“Why don’t you close your eyes on the drive, pretty boy?” The tenderness that Spencer was used to was now coloring Derek’s voice again. “I know you didn’t sleep on the plane and you’ve been awake way too long.” 

“Are we going home now?” Spencer asked instead of acknowledging just how exhausted he actually was. 

“We’re going to pick up JJ and then we’ll head home.” They often settled down at Morgan’s, Reid’s apartment wasn’t really set up for guests. Will didn’t mind if Spencer was little when they were at JJ’s house and Henry wasn’t really old enough to understand what they were doing but the home was a little crowded with all five of them.

Spencer couldn’t stop the tears from falling now. If Derek was this upset with him that meant JJ was upset with him too. He was overwhelmed with the excitement of getting to see her soon and despair that she was going to be disappointed in him. Derek watched him with concern in the rearview mirror. 

“Do you want to go ahead and call her? With rush hour traffic we probably won’t be there for another hour or so.” 

Spencer nodded and dug through his bag to find his phone, his body felt disconnected as he pulled up his favorite contacts and dialed her number. 

“Hey, Spence.” JJ breathed into the phone after the first ring. She always answered his calls and always answered right away. Even if she couldn’t talk, she would answer to let him know that she would call him back as soon as she could. She was still the only one that called him Spence and it broke through his walls every time. 

“Mommy,” Spencer’s voice cracked on the word, the need to see her so strong he felt like he might waste away before they reached her. 

“I can’t wait to see you, baby. My bag is already packed so we can head out right when you get here.” 

“Daddy says traffic is bad, is gonna take awhile.” The boy lisped back at her.

“I’m sorry, Spence. Why don’t you close your eyes for me? I’m sure if you nap now the drive will go by much quicker.” 

“Okay, Mommy. Love you.” Spencer's eyes were already closing. 

“Love you more, Spencer.” JJ waited a few moments to see if her boy still needed her before ending the call. 

\-----

Spencer didn’t sleep well on the drive. Between his guilt induced nightmares and the jostle of stop and go traffic he’d fallen asleep and woken up enough times that he felt justified in being cranky. Daddy’s mood wasn’t much better than his own, and he definitely didn’t appreciate it when Spencer called the older man out for cursing at the drivers that cut him off. 

By the time they pulled into JJ’s driveway Spencer’s scowl was firmly planted in place. Normally he would have loved the chance to catch up with Will. JJ’s husband was so kind to him and Spencer normally found the other man’s voice to be hypnotic and soothing. Today, however, Will’s normal “Hey Spencer” as he loaded JJ’s overnight bag into the car for her caused him nothing but irritation. 

“Hey yourself.” Spencer groused in response, kicking the back of the seat in front of him. 

“Spencer!” Morgan called from the front seat. “That’s one, little boy. Apologize to Will, please.” 

“I’m sorry, Will. It’s nice to see you.” Spencer replied quickly, not wanting Daddy to count any higher. Getting to three meant bedtime spankings and Daddy didn’t start the count over until the next day. 

“It’s okay, cher. All forgiven.” Will replied in his good natured way, smiling at the boy before shutting the door to walk JJ around the car. 

Spencer smiled at the cajun man when he opened his door to give the younger man an awkward hug and a kiss on the head. He really did appreciate how affectionate Will was and how okay he was with the relationship he shared with Derek and JJ. Spencer had been terrified when JJ revealed that she was dating Will, afraid that he would lose the little family they had built. He should have known that she never would have risked what they had together for anything. 

“Did you get any sleep, Spence?” JJ asked from the front seat as Derek pulled the car back onto the street. 

“Some. Nightmares.” He replied, deciding that including traffic or driving as a reason for his inability to stay asleep probably wasn’t a good idea right now. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” The blonde cooed at him. He wished she would have sat in the back seat with him so that they could have cuddled on the remainder of the drive. 

Spencer managed to fall back to sleep during the thirty minute drive from JJ’s house to Derek’s apartment and he definitely wasn’t happy when JJ tried to rouse him. 

“Come on, Spence. Let’s go inside.” She finally managed to convince Spencer to wake up enough to head inside, Derek trailed behind the two with all three of their bags. 

“Why don’t you get him in a bath, I’m going to throw our go bags in the laundry and then I’ll join you.” JJ nodded and took the younger man upstairs. 

Spencer was settled in the tub, head thrown back and eyes closed as JJ worked the stress from the case out of his limbs by the time Derek joined them in the bathroom. He couldn’t help but smile at the pair; Spencer had managed to talk her into way too many bubbles, as usual, and they threatened to spill out the side of the tub and they both looked so happy together. Morgan leaned against the bathroom counter and let his mind wander while they played. 

\----- flashback -----

Spencer was curled up in bed in Derek’s bedroom with his favorite stuffed elephant, Hank, and Daddy had been rubbing his feet while they watched Moana. He was suffering from a pretty bad cold and Morgan had taken a few days off with him so that he could care for his boy. Spencer had a hard time not slipping right into his little mindset when he didn’t feel well and he wasn’t complaining about some extra unscheduled Daddy-Spencer time. Neither of them were expecting the knock on the door and they exchanged a look of confusion as Morgan rose to answer the door. 

Right as Morgan opened the door to see who it was a five foot seven blonde tornado pushed the door open and let herself in. Morgan did his best to intercept her but she sped around him calling out for Spencer. 

“JJ, what are you doing here?” Morgan called after her, exasperated and panicking. 

“I went to Spencer’s to bring him some soup but he wasn’t there and I panicked. Garcia tracked his phone and said he was here. Where is he, Derek?” JJ had an air of protector around her and Morgan put his hands up like he was soothing a nervous unsub. “He’s not some notch in your bedpost Derek Morgan.” She raised a hand to point an accusatory finger at him. 

“JJ I’m not-” but Morgan’s words died on his tongue as Spencer’s voice called through the apartment. 

“Daddy?”

The next part felt like slow motion, he and JJ looked at each other for a moment and then she took off towards the bedroom in the direction of Spencer’s voice. Spencer was kneeling in the middle of the bed, Hank clutched under one arm and looking absolutely adorable. He was wearing a shirt with matching underwear that sported cartoon rockets and white socks on his feet. If JJ hadn’t been there Morgan might have taken a moment to snap a picture of the boy with his phone, but now was definitely not the time. 

Spencer’s face went from confusion to panic in t minus two seconds as he took in the blonde woman in front of him. Tears began to drip down his face and he held out his arms making grabby hands at Derek who rushed to him. “You can wait downstairs now, JJ.” Derek said cooly, pushing her out of the room by closing the door without waiting for a response. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, pretty boy. It’s okay.” Morgan soothed as he cradled the boy against his chest. He knew how terrified Spencer was of the rest of the team finding out about their relationship. He was terrified that if anyone found out they were dating, let alone engaging in ageplay, they would be transferred out of the BAU and away from their family, away from each other. Morgan didn’t mind if the team knew, he knew no one would let it go outside of the team but he respected Spencer’s decision to keep it to themselves. 

“What if she doesn’t understand? What if she hates me now?” Spencer shuddered as the last of his tears dried up. He was dreading facing his best friend who was waiting for them downstairs. 

“JJ loves you, my boy. I think the best thing we can do is go downstairs and tell her what’s going on. Are you up to that? It’s almost time to check your fever and take more medicine.” Spencer nodded and climbed out of the bed, heading towards the door. 

“Woah there, pretty boy. Where do you think you’re going?” Morgan laughed as Spencer froze with his hand on the doorknob, holding up the boy's pajama pants. “You might want these first?” Spencer blushed and hurried back to Derek and finished dressing before they headed downstairs. 

Downstairs Spencer curled into Morgan on the couch and fidgeted with the blanket in his lap rather than make eye contact with JJ. It was both a relief and terrifying that JJ knew about them and was about to know even more about them. But she was his best friend and not being able to talk to her about Morgan, while it had been his decision, had been hard. Spencer loved JJ and he wanted to share every part of his life with her. 

“Spencer and I are dating.” Morgan said after the three of them had been sitting in silence for a while. 

“How long have you two been together?” 

“10 months, 11 hours and 14 minutes.” Spencer piped up in his usual way and Morgan wrapped an arm around his shoulders to pull him in and plant a kiss on the boy's head. 

“Oh, wow. I had no idea. You’re always such a flirt, Derek.” 

“Partially to keep everyone off our scent, partially because I am a flirt. But I’m Spencer’s and have no interest in actually pursuing anyone else.” 

“Why haven’t you told anyone on the team? Does anyone else know?” JJ’s voice took on an accusatory note with her second question. 

“It was my decision to keep us a secret.” Spencer said, “I’m afraid that if the FBI finds out, they’ll transfer one or both of us out of the BAU. I don’t want that. And no, no one else at the FBI or in the BAU knows about us. I’d like to keep it that way if you don’t mind.” 

An alarm on Derek’s phone went off and he stood as he silenced it. “It’s time to check your temperature, pretty boy.” 

“Can we do it down here? I’m tired of being in bed.” Spencer gave Derek the best puppy dog eyes he knew how. 

“Fine.” Derek sighed, not wanting to argue with the boy in front of JJ. “Do you need anything else from upstairs?” 

“Hank, please? Thank you.” Morgan gave the boy a kiss and went to fetch the needed supplies and requested stuffed animal. 

“Are you okay, Spence? He’s not forcing you into anything is he? Why did you call him Daddy?” JJ attacked him with questions until Spencer held up a hand to silence her. 

“Look. I love Derek and he takes really good care of me. He’s respectful and kind and funny and he always puts me first.” Spencer took a deep breath before continuing, “And I call him Daddy because we partake in ageplay. He’s my Daddy and I’m his little boy and it makes us both very happy.” 

“Oh, Spence. That’s great.” The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer sounded confident and happy and in love, that’s all she needed to hear. 

“You- You’re- You understand?” Spencer stuttered at her. 

“Of course I do! I’ve been Mommy to several, wonderful, little boys and girls over the years. I absolutely understand and I’m glad you’ve got someone to take care of you.” 

“You’re a mommy?” Spencer gaped at her. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

JJ just smiled at him as Morgan reappeared with thermometer, medicine, juice, and Hank in hand. Morgan figured if Spencer had requested to stay down here with JJ he was okay with Morgan Daddying him in front of her. 

“Open.” He requested and placed the thermometer in Spencer’s mouth while placing a hand on his forehead. 

Spencer was starting to feel tired again and didn’t put up a fuss as Daddy frowned at the thermometer and dosed out more of the disgusting liquid medicine. He claimed it worked better than the pills, Spencer knew that wasn’t true but sometimes you had to do things to appease those that love you. 

“Alright JJ, if you’re staying that’s fine but it’s time for Spencer to nap so you need to let him sleep.” Morgan turned to glare at the woman across the room from him. 

“Would it be okay if I stayed? I’d love to spend some more time with Spence and I promise to be quiet and let him sleep.” She made motions like she was crossing her heart. 

“Okay, but if Spencer doesn’t sleep because you’re here I’m not afraid to kick you out. He’s sick and needs to sleep.” Derek growled and pointed a firm finger at both of them. 

“I’ll sleep, Daddy. Promise. Can I have more juice?” Spencer held his empty cup out to the older man and grinned when he took it. 

“Okay, you come sit over here now.” Spencer scooted to the center of the couch and patted the seat next to him. As soon as JJ settled down, Spencer laid down with his head in her lap and reached for the remote to turn on a show 

“What are we watching, Spence?” JJ asked as she began to run her fingers through his long hair. 

“Scooby Doo. They always catch the bad guys.” Morgan had returned with the requested juice at this point and set it on the coffee table in front of the boy before settling on the end of the couch by his feet. 

Morgan pulled the boys feet into his lap and returned to rubbing them just like Spencer liked. He tried to relax with JJ in the room, his protective instincts going crazy at another person interacting with his sweet boy. But this was JJ and she hadn’t run away yet, so she must not be freaking out too much. 

“We can watch a few episodes, Spencer, but if I don’t see you sleeping soon I’m going to move you upstairs.” Derek didn’t normally let him watch TV during his naps, Spencer didn’t need any help avoiding sleep as it was. 

“Okay, Daddy.” Spencer agreed and snuggled into the two of them even more. 

\----- end flashback -----  
The doorbell rang, jarring Derek out of his reverie. “That must be dinner, why don’t you two finish up here and I’ll get the table set?” They both offered their agreement and Morgan headed downstairs to collect their food. Morgan had just finished laying out the food and setting everyone’s place when JJ and Spencer appeared in the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened on the case, Spence?” JJ asked nonchalantly after they’d all had time to eat most of their dinner. 

“I’m sure Derek already told you.” Spencer groused, suddenly feeling anxious again. He had secretly been hoping that Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t make him talk about it. 

“That’s two, Spencer. Do you want to try again?” Derek warned, using his chopsticks to point at the boy instead of his finger. 

“Sorry, Daddy. What did you want to know, Mommy?” Spencer tried to keep the attitude out of his voice. Maybe he could still get out of this without a spanking, he hoped. 

“I was wondering if you could tell me what possessed you to lie to the rest of the team and then approach an armed subject after leaving your weapon with Emily?” JJ’s response was stern and definitely indicated that she was also displeased with his choices. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, no one got hurt!” Spencer defended himself.

“The big deal, Spencer Reid, is that someone could have gotten hurt! You could have gotten hurt. You could have died! You lied to the team to get what you wanted and that will never be acceptable. Do you understand me?” JJ sounded angrier than he thought he had ever heard her. “What were you thinking?” 

“I just know what Owen was feeling. I didn’t want him to die because of that.” 

“And if you had told that to the team, they probably would have understood. Instead you lied to everyone and put Emily in a terrible situation. I’m also pretty sure we have rules about lying and about putting yourself in danger unnecessarily, don’t we Spencer?” It was Derek’s turn to lecture him. The worst part about having a Mommy and a Daddy was when they tag teamed the lectures. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Spencer responded angrily, stabbing at the remnants of his dinner with his chopsticks. 

“Alright, that’s enough Spencer. Let’s go upstairs.” Morgan stood up and held out a hand to Spencer which he reluctantly took. 

“I’m going to clean up after dinner and then I’ll come up to say goodnight.” JJ said, crossing the room to give Spencer a hug and kiss him on the forehead. 

Morgan led Spencer upstairs to the master bedroom and left him to stand by the bed while he grabbed a few things from around the room. Spencer held back a sob when he saw the paddle and the cod liver oil Derek had retrieved. 

“I don’t need the paddle, Daddy! Please just use your hand!?” Spencer begged, hands subconsciously going back to cover his behind, like that would stop the impending spanking somehow. 

“Do we need to talk about what rules you broke again, Spencer? Because putting yourself in danger and lying are pretty big rules. I think you’ve earned the paddling you have coming, don’t you?” Spencer knew that Morgan’s questions weren’t really questions but he nodded any way, his throat tight with tears that were already falling. 

Morgan made quick work of pulling down Spencer’s pajama bottoms and underwear before pulling the boy over his lap. He took a moment to rub a hand soothingly along the younger man’s backside until he felt Spencer relax a little bit. 

“I really don’t want to have to have this conversation again, Spencer. JJ and I would be devastated if anything were to happen to you, and the team depends on you to be there for them and to be honest with them. Do you understand why we’re so upset with you? Do you understand why you’re getting this spanking?” 

The more Spencer thought about what could have happened the more he thought about all the times that Morgan had been in danger or injured and how scary that had been for him and for everyone else, the guiltier he felt about his choice. He let Derek know that he understood and that he really was sorry. The older man heard the honesty in Spencer’s voice and took that as his cue to start spanking the boy. 

As usual, Spencer did his best to take the spanking stoically and, as usual, he didn’t last more than a few minutes before he was squirming, kicking, and begging for Daddy to stop. Derek made sure that spanks covered the boys bottom all the way down to his thighs, impressing that his behavior was completely unacceptable on every inch of the boys spankable skin. By the time Morgan rested the paddle against Spencer’s already sore bottom the boy was a sobbing mess, laying limply over the older man's lap. 

\-----

JJ came upstairs just as Spencer was gagging over a spoonful of cod liver oil and begging Derek not to make him take any more. 

“How many people did you like to, Spencer?” Morgan asked. 

“A lot!” Spencer sobbed in response. 

“And how many times have we talked about you lying and manipulating to get what you want?” Morgan pushed. 

“Too many times.” The boy groaned. 

“Exactly why we’re here. Two more spoonfuls, let’s go.” He said, holding up the first of the two to the boy's lips. 

Spencer managed to make it through the last two doses of oil with minimal gagging and complaining. Afterwards Morgan pulled Spencer into an embrace that brought a whole fresh wave of tears and apologies from the boy as Morgan worked to soothe him and assure him that all was forgiven. JJ waited until Spence extracted himself from Derek’s arms before pulling her little boy into her own arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I love you, Spence.” She murmured into his neck as she held him. 

“Alright, let’s get you into bed.” JJ declared after Spencer let out a jaw breaking yawn. He put up a token protest but didn’t fight as she led him to the bed. 

“Will you read to me, Mommy?” He asked sweetly as JJ handed Hank to him. 

“Of course, Spence.” She grabbed the worn copy of Mary Poppins that lived on her bedside table and opened it to the last place they left off.


End file.
